Work surface coupling or “benching” systems are typically used for coupling two or more work surfaces (such as desk, tables, or the like) together, such as in an office or other work environment, or in study areas such as libraries and the like. Such systems provide a more secure and stable work area, and can allow for more efficient space usage. Some benching systems may include wiring trays that can support wiring (such as below a work surface) to supply power or data outlets located at or near the work surface.